Hotaru no Hikari
by TheresaRayne
Summary: Sasuke had left her three years ago, forcing her to fend for herself and Gaara finds warmth and love from within her... Two men who love the same woman... But who will Hinata choose? R E W R I T T E N!
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Scent of Blood

Summary: Can you hear my c r i e s? S a v e me…

* * *

The dark and humid midnight sky was stifling the young woman. She lay there on the damp ground of her caged prison and waited for death to come.

_I feel so hopeless._

The chains that held bruised her small wrists felt like ice to her ashen skin. The kunai knife that was buried deep within her abdomen seemed to slowly chip away at her life, she could feel the hot wetness on her kimono that was caused from all of the blood that was lost. Closing her eyes to shun away the inevitable, she tried to think back to a time when she was happy and _whole._

_Sasuke…_ The first man who had ever made a mark within her pitiful life. She knew that she still loved him. _All he wanted was __**my **__happiness and a second chance to love me…_

But how can he now when she had already belonged to another?

Almost immediately her thoughts went to Gaara. The sand that blew through his hair as his gentle and pale jade eyes gazed at her lovingly, the scent of summer that came from his body. _I love you…_

She sobbed to herself. She needed to see them again, to feel safe and warm.

_If only I could have gone back in time and made my decision, would Sasuke and Gaara still be safe? Would I still be with Gaara and the safety of his arms?_

Her pale, lavender eyes opened as they gazed out into the small window from above her cell and watched as the fireflies danced around the full moon. How _envious_ she was of the fireflies that danced freely without a care in this cruel, murderous world.

From the front of her prison, the sound of keys and a gentle _click_ was heard as the captor worked on opening the cage. Her body convulsed with pain as she panicked and tried to back away from the man, causing the knife to bury itself deeper from within her. He watched her struggle and laughed cruelly, enjoying her reaction as he opened the cage.

"Now now, Hinata-sama, I can't have you die on me just yet." He came closer to where his prisoner sat and smiled, his face half covered in the shadows. "You seem to be the vital key in order to obtain both Sasuke and Gaara…"

With swift movements, the man grabbed a hold of the kunai and yanked it away from her body as she let out a blood curdling cry of agony, about to lose her consciousness as she summoned the last image of her beloved and fell into the dark abyss of oblivion…

_Please… forgive me…_

* * *

**AN: What else can I say about this? Hmm… This is a re write of the original, this time instead of being in First Person, it's Third Person.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy! :D**

**Expect semi-quick updates for this. (taking a short break from 'Say Goodbye To My Heart Tonight)**

**No flames, and I apologize for ANY mistakes!**

**-TheresaRayne!**


	2. Chapter 1: Unwanted

**Chapter 1: Unwanted**

**Summary: If someone is not even w a n t e d within their own home, who else will take them?**

* * *

_9 Months Earlier_

Hyuuga Compound:

The cool, crisp air nipped at Hinata's nose as she let out a soft sneeze. For some reason, the young Hyuuga heiress felt something amiss within her home, making her feel trapped, as if she were suffocating within it. She needed to get out, to get some air. She didn't care how dark it was outside; she just wanted to be alone.

Her footsteps were soft as they made quiet thumps on the hardwood floors. When she passed by the servants, she noticed their hushed whispers whenever they passed her. _This is_ _strange? _Usually the maids left her alone and didn't give her the slightest bit of attention, but now they were making her self-conscious. She found the door that led her out to the one place where she truly belonged: her mother's garden.

Sliding the door open, she stepped out and into the cool night. Wrapping her arms around her chest, she quietly shut the door and made her way toward the wooden bench. She gently touched the tall grass that surrounded her and sat, feeling the coldness spread throughout her body. Her teeth began to chatter. She felt stupid for coming out when it was so close to winter, but she didn't care. She needed some time to think.

It was hard to believe, but there was once a time in her life when her family was _happy;_ when the prosperity of the clan was the second thing on her father's mind. And the only time that her father was happy was when her mother, Hisa Hyuuga, was still alive.

Shutting her eyes, she leaned back and felt the cool air hit her pale skin, hoping that it would help her adjust to the cold. She had such warm memories with her mother, memories that she didn't want to end. She remembered warm summers in the park, playing in the grassy meadows and laughter… with her mother and Sasuke.

Upon remembering his name, her silvery eyes opened in shock as slight tremors shook her body. _Sasuke. _She hadn't thought about him in so long. The memories came rushing back to her as she hugged her chest tighter as if to keep from falling apart. Thinking about it now, she found it hard to believe that they were _ever _childhood friends.

It happened about 15 years ago during the spring. Her mother had held her tiny hands as she pointed out the names of all the trees that grew around the village. It was there that Hisa had stopped suddenly and smiled while looking ahead. "Mikoto-san!" Upon hearing her name, the woman looked up and gave her a wave as she made her way over to where they stood.

Young Hinata followed her mother's gaze and found herself staring at probably the second most beautiful woman in the planet (first being her mother) coming towards them. Beside the woman was a little boy that seemed very close to Hinata's age. The woman now stood close to her mother as they hugged and began chatting, allowing Hinata to carefully observe the boy.

He had jet black hair and matching eyes that bore into the shy Hyuuga. Feeling flustered, she stepped behind her mother and saw him turn his gaze downwards, kicking the dirt with his tiny shoes as his hands twisted his navy blue shirt. The young woman looked down at the boy and smiled. "And this little treasure right here is my youngest son, Sasuke."

"Ah, well he is a cutie! I can tell that he takes after you." Hisa let out a giggle as she embraced Hinata. "And this is my darling daughter Hinata. We were just on our way to the park when I saw you, do you care to join us?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Mikoto let out a laugh as she ruffled her son's hair. "Sasuke's been sighing and groaning like crazy when I took him out shopping with me." Her dark eyes gazed down at Hinata as she gave her a smile. "Maybe he won't be so bored now that he has a playmate." The mothers continued their conversation as the two young children stole glances at one another, feeling the curiosity rise as they both wondered if they could be friends.

Hinata smiled at the memory. _I miss him… _Spending those few years of childhood together made Hinata happy, even when her mother had died when she was 7, the young Uchiha had helped her cope with her pain. Her smile began to falter when she remembered the fateful night that had changed Sasuke's life forever.

_The night of his clan's massacre. _It was during that horrible massacre caused by his brother that the Sasuke she knew was forever lost in darkness and revenge. Squeezing her eyes shut, she remembered how distant he was towards everyone. She tried to talk to him, but he pushed her away. He refused to take her kindness, the same kindness that he had given her when her mother had passed away. She knew that it was hopeless, that he had his heart set on revenge. He had left the village, left his old team, had left _her _all for avenging his clan's death_._

She knew that she could never comprehend his pain, but wasn't there another way? She bit her lip and shook her head. "I guess not."

"Hinata-sama?" a voice broke Hinata out of her thoughts as she quickly wiped her eyes. _Shoot! _She turned her head and saw the young maid look at her with her posture slightly bowed in respect. "Hiashi-sama has summoned you to the main room. Please hurry, it is urgent."

"Y-yes, I'll be there just give me a second." The maid nodded and proceeded back into the manor. Hinata felt her heart clench in pain as it began to race in anxiety. _I wonder what disappointment about me is on his mind tonight._

~o~o~o~

Hyuuga Manor/ Main Room:

Hinata entered the room and was surprised to see the whole clan surround the grand table. Letting her eyes wander around the room, she felt her stomach clench when she saw an all too familiar blonde beauty sitting at the head of the table. _Tsunade-sama, the Hokage. _

"Hinata," Her father's gruff voice was laced with authority as she muttered an apology and took her seat between Hanabi and Neji. She looked at Hanabi and gave her a nudge as she whispered. "What is going on?" Hanabi didn't answer, but she heard a slight sniffle come out of her. Gently, Hinata touched her cheek and felt something wet. She had been crying. "Hanabi, why are you crying? What happened?"

Her sister gazed up at her, her eyes shining with unshed tears and said "It's about you."

As if on cue, her father cleared his throat and stood. "Thank you all for coming to this meeting." Hinata remained silent as she held on to Hanabi's hand tightly, feeling the anxiety course throughout her body, making her stomach sick. "And I assure you, Tsunade-sama, that we are honored to have been graced with your presence."

Tsunade let out a laugh and place her cheek on her hand, amber eyes shining in amusement. "It's a pleasure to be here. Now, let's get down to business shall we?"

Hiashi nodded in response and continued. "As we all know, my eldest daughter, Hinata is now 18," Hinata's heart increased its pace by an eightfold, feeling the dread take over her veins as she waited for her father to explain. "Which is a perfect age for marriage."

_Marriage? No, it can't be! _She felt tears fill her eyes and her face burn.

"Yes, that is quite true." Tsunade motioned over to Shizune as the young woman brought over a stack of papers. "Gaara has replied to me and says that he has agreed with the deal."

_A deal? _Hinata began to feel nauseous. _What is going on?_

That was when Hiashi uttered the words that would break her beyond repair. "Hinata is unfit to become the true Hyuuga heiress." His cold silver eyes honed in on her as Hinata felt her heart break for the millionth time. "So she shall become the wife of Gaara of Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand."

Hinata turned her gaze downward, letting the tears run freely now as Hanabi squeezed her hand. _This is it… my fate has been sealed…_

~o~o~o~

~End Chapter~

* * *

**I apologize for the late update and for any mistakes, but it would make me very happy if you readers could review. I am holding the next chapter for a while, so please do review if you can and I may post it sooner :). Thank you again, and I shall see you in Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 2: Plans

**Chapter 2: Plans**

**Summary: So little t i m e, so much to do…**

* * *

Sunagakure/ Gaara's Home:

Sitting in his study, Gaara flipped through the many documents that had to be read over and signed. Laws, regulations, and trading policies all waiting to be passed, all they needed were his signature of approval. Sighing he leaned his back against his seat and began to rub his eyes, a habit he did when he was stressed. Letting out a bitter laugh, he picked up a new stack of papers and began reading over it.

_I hope Uzumaki knows that being the leader of a country isn't all fun and games. _Thoughts of Naruto made the young Kazekage remembered his country's alliance with Konoha. He quickly collected the many pages together and set them in the corner of the desk in a neat pile. Opening one of the side drawers within the mahogany desk, he pulled out a picture that was given to him by Temari.

It was a small wallet sized picture of a young woman around Gaara's age. Her midnight blue hair was blowing in the wind as her pale eyes smiled at the camera. _Hinata Hyuuga. _Her features weren't strong enough to be considered beautiful: pale skin, thin figure, and too pale eyes. _The eyes of a Hyuuga. _Looking at her, he still couldn't believe that he had _agreed_ to take her as his wife. _The future wife of the Kazekage…_

Why is marriage such a necessity? He never could understand that. Sure it helped build stronger 'bonds' between countries (especially if it is a marriage between a leader and a member of a prestigious clan such as the Hyuuga Clan.) But how long would such a bond last between the actual husband and wife, especially if they were complete strangers in every sense.

He shook my head, running a hand through his sandy red hair. _This is ridiculous! I shouldn't be thinking of such things. _In this case, it was vital to remember the treaty: With this marriage the alliance with Konoha will be renewed so that both countries would benefit and watch out for each other's safety. If Konoha were ever in danger of being under siege, Suna's shinobis would intervene and stop the invaders. The same goes with Konoha if Sunagakure were ever in danger.

_This is strange._ Now that he thought about it, couldn't this treaty be made without a marriage? That was when a memory flashed back within Gaara's mind. Something that Tsunade-sama had mentioned when they last met, about how the eldest Hyuuga didn't seem to have a place within her own clan.

"She's much too gentle, not a good quality in order to become a full kunoichi." Tsunade sighed as she shook her head. "Her own father doesn't seem to claim her either."

_I knew that feeling almost too well… _As if remembering his own family, her eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

With his right hand raised high, he excused her from her statement. "It's all right. What was in the past was behind us for a reason, so that we can move on."

"Heh, right." She let out a relieved breath as her gaze turned serious again. "But you must understand this: I was not the one who wanted Hinata to be married to you."

Gaara's light jade eyes widened in surprise "Oh really? Then who wanted this marriage?"

She smiled a little sadly "Hiashi-san may not want her to be his clan's heiress, but he still wants her to remain safe and keep their bloodline going."

He nodded and waited for her to continue, still not being sure where she was going with this.

"There was once a time that he had considered Sasuke Uchiha the perfect candidate for her groom what with his bloodline and all."

That made sense. It was still believed that the Uchiha Clan's Sharingan eyes have been descended straight from the Hyuuga Clan's bloodline power, the Byakugan.

"But as you know why, that didn't work out all too well after the Massacre." He continued to nod, waiting for her explanation to end once it got to where he was involved. "Sasuke was the only surviving member, but with his present state there was no way a marriage could even be considered between the two of them."

She stared straight into his eyes. "But he still needed someone strong enough to protect his daughter. He wanted her to have children, for obvious reasons."

"And that is where you come in, Gaara-san." She stood from her seat, never tearing her gaze away from him. _A fearless woman indeed._ "With the extra riches that Hiashi Hyuuga has provided for your village, you must in turn protect Hinata and care for her as your wife."

_What an awful father. _Getting out of the desk, he took Hinata's picture and gazed out at the village from the open window. _He__ was basically giving his daughter away, to a man that he barely even knows._ Turning away from the scenery, he looked at Hinata's smiling photo as a strange feeling of warmth overcame him, calming the monster deep from within him. He realized something when he gazed her picture. The more he seemed to look at her features, the more beautiful she became…

~o~o~o~

-Meanwhile-

Area Unknown/ Forest:

Every day this deep darkness always seemed to find a way into his heart. It was like a disease, spreading throughout his veins, making his blood boil as it left a bitter, metallic taste within his mouth.

Sasuke Uchiha clenched and unclenched his hand and leaned his head back against the magnificent tree, gazing at the stars in the sky. He had to get back at Konoha, it was because of them that this pain had started on that fateful night.

Almost expecting to see the moon turn red, he turned and stared at the magnificent orb. Instead he was met with the cool autumn air, bringing the scent of newly fallen leaves along with the promise of winter. The young Uchiha breathed in the scent and remembered Hinata. _Her eyes are like the pale moon._

Although he had forgotten most of everything from Konoha, his teammates, teacher, and those who surrounded him, feigning concern, he had never once forgotten about Hinata Hyuuga. She was probably the only girl the Uchiha had ever cared about.

He realized that they had grown apart since his clan's massacre, but that was to be expected. _How could I focus on anything when I had lost everything that night?_

He felt the fire within his body ignite again at the memory of it. The metallic taste began to grow stronger within his mouth with his vision taking on a scarlet tint. He got off from the tree and made plans for his next attack with his team.

_Once I have my revenge, I will come back and get you Hinata. _He jumped from branch to branch and made his way back to the hideout. _Then I can fulfill my goals of restoring my clan._

~o~o~o~

~End Chapter~

_

* * *

_

**This is now the start of a love triangle. What will happen next? Read, Review, and Enjoy, no reviews equals no updates and I thank you for giving this story a chance. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

**Summary: No one can fully p r e p a r e themselves for what the future holds.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Hiashi Hyuuga declared his eldest daughter as being unfit to become an heiress. After her belongings were packed, it was time for Hinata to finally move to Sunagakure and meet her betrothed for the first time.

The sun was just breaking through the dawn; its early rays of sunshine illuminated the halls of the Hyuuga Compound. Hinata walked with a deliberate slowness, wanting to remember her home even though it held nothing but painful memories for her.

She thought back to the night of the announcement of her engagement, trying to convince herself that this was the best path for her.

After the meeting that night, Hinata could not utter a single word to defend herself against her father's harsh and criticizing words.

"She's too weak, much too docile." Hinata flinched at how callous her father was when it came to her. "The clan needs a strong leader who can ensure the clan's success for the future."

Hinata forced back her tears that threatened to fall when she saw, from the corner of her eyes, the clan members nodding in agreement. The only person who remained calm and stoic throughout Hiashi's speech was Tsunade-sama herself.

She bit her bottom lip as she forced back a bitter sob. _Tsunade-sama probably thinks that I'm a coward for not sticking up for myself. _Letting out a deep breath, Hinata watched as her father stood and raised his hand at Hanabi. "In Hinata's place, Hanabi will be trained under my care." He paused, and then spoke the words that Hinata always knew she was fated to hear. "When she becomes of age, **she **will be the new head of the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata shut her eyes at the painful memory and leaned against the wall. Ever since that night she had been counting down the days of when she would finally move to Suna. Throughout the preparations, Hinata remained silent, eating small doses of food thanks to Hanabi's constant concern for her health.

"Onee-chan." Upon hearing her voice, Hinata turned and smiled sadly at her sister. Hanabi remained silent as she ran towards Hinata, wrapping her arms around her as they comforted each other. Hinata was surprised that no tears came forth at the thought of not seeing her sister again. _Ah, perhaps I have already run out of tears to cry?_

A few moments passed, and Hinata let go of Hanabi's fragile form. She beamed down at her, running a hand through her dark hair. "Hanabi, you will be a great leader."

She watched as her sister's eyes began to fill. Hanabi blinked and sniffed, causing small droplets of tears to cascade down her cheeks. Hinata gave her pained expression as she caressed her sister's cheek. "Listen to your onee-chan, for what she says is true."

Hinata felt distress that Hanabi had to face the same harsh training that she went through with their father. Being a young kunoichi at the ripe age of 13, Hinata could almost picture the vigorous training that Hanabi would endure with Father.

The eldest Hyuuga smiled bitterly to herself as she looked into her sister's eyes. _But then again, you are a lot stronger than me in many aspects. _

"Do not be sad that I am going away." The girl whimpered and nodded, wanting to be strong for her sister so she would not worry. "I will always write to you and you will always be in my thoughts." Hinata hugged her sister tightly as she continued, allowing the girl to bury her face in her chest. She felt a faint wetness spreading throughout her light lavender kimono. "Shh, don't cry. Know that Father made the best choice for us both." Gently, she stroked her hair to calm her, "You are strong, beautiful, and brave. You have what it takes to become Heiress."

She heard Hanabi choke back a sob as she gently pulled away from her. She nodded, "I won't let you down."

From behind them, they heard an abrupt cough interrupt their conversation. Looking behind her, she saw the person responsible for the cough and gasped, quickly shielding Hanabi. "W-who are you, and w-what do you want?"

The man was a great deal taller than her. His head was perfectly free of hair, causing Hinata to wonder if he had been born bald. She gulped when she saw his face; the man's features were chiseled and rough. His nose looked as though they had been broken many times, and judging from his masculine form, he had probably broken it from fighting. His sharp eyes took notice of her trembling form as he barked out a laugh. "Relax _Hime,_" The man leaned against the wall and smirked. "You can stop _pretending _to protect your sister. I was hired by your old man."

Her stance over Hanabi relaxed slightly as her sister took charge. "Father hired you? For what reasons?"

He shot a glance over at Hinata. "To protect your sister while she's in Suna." He let out another cough. "By the way, the name's Akio."

"Anyways, I hate to interrupt your 'moment,' but we gotta go." He pointed to the main entrance of the compound where her means of transport was waiting. "We're running late, if we want to make to Suna on time, we've got to get going **now.**"

Hinata nodded in response. Hugging her sister one last time, she proceeded to follow Akio out of the house. She took notice of his broad back and height as she began to feel as though she could trust this man.

_At least Father is beginning to show a bit of concern for my well-being. _

…

Meanwhile, Back in Sunagakure:

The Kazekage's Manor:

"I want everything to be cleaned. Not a single speck of dirt should be seen, understand?"

The three maids nodded in response. "Yes sir!" They were all over the manor; one was dusting the railings of the stairs, the other carried some new sheets upstairs, and the last maid was currently making her way to the kitchen preparing a special dish for tomorrow.

Temari was a bit shaken when she saw her brother ordering around the poor trio. Throughout his years of being the Kazekage, he _never _once had a use for the maids. Usually, he would give them a decent amount of pay if they came to his manor once every _two months._ Temari knew her brother well enough to know that there was simply no need for the maids to clean _every single day _since he barely had the time to enjoy his manor.

So why on earth would he be bossing them around so much right now?

Shaking her head, Temari calmly made her was towards Gaara and placed a hand on his shoulder. He startled slightly as he gazed at her. "Oh, it's only you Temari."

She slightly giggled at her brother. "Wow, you must be out of it today." Temari smirked and gently ruffled his hair, earning a grunt of annoyance from him. "If you were your _usual_ self, you would've easily sensed my presence."

Gaara scoffed slightly at his sister's cocky statement. "I've been busy."

"Busy finally ordering around your maids after not doing so in _three _months? Come on, Gaara, you can't hide from me." She ignored his glaring and continued to taunt him. "So why are you putting so much effort in making the house clean?"

From the corner of her eyes, she saw her brother shift slightly, as if hiding something from her. With quick reflexes, she reached into the pocket of Gaara's robe and pulled out a photograph.

"GIVE THAT BACK!"

She ignored his sudden outburst and stared at the picture. It was just a plain girl with deep violet hair and pale eyes. At first, Temari didn't understand _why _Gaara would have such a picture of a girl until a sudden realization came over her. "Her eyes- They're the eyes of a Hyuuga!"

She gave him a full on smirk as he struggled a bit with his response. Poking him in the chest, she continued her teasing "I know full well about your _engagement _to the lucky Hyuuga, but I didn't think you'd already be so infatuated with her just by looking at her _picture_."

At her emphasis on the word 'picture,' Gaara lost his composure for a split second, then hurriedly grabbed the photo from her, placing it back within his robe. "I- I have no idea what you're talking about." Without looking back at his sister, he began making his way to his study. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go and make some last minute preparations."

"Heh, you really are hopeless." Temari watched with a smile on her face as Gaara made his way to his study. In all honesty, she was happy that Gaara was so excited to welcome his new fiancé to his home. "And who knows?" Temari whispered as she turned and made her way towards the front door. "Perhaps the girl will give you the love you've always yearned for."

~End Chapter~

* * *

**I apologize so much for the long wait! I know that I haven't updated this story in over a year, but still, I hope that you readers will give this story a chance! :) I finally have my muse (and time!) back, so I am now dedicating my summer to updating all of my past stories. **

**Leave some reviews (but please, no flames! If you don't like it then please, don't force yourself to read it), and I promise I will update ;)**

**I apologize for any mistakes, and I hope you enjoyed reading :)!**

**-TheresaRayne**


End file.
